An example media processing device includes components that generate indicia on media. Entities associated with the media processing device, such as persons or machines tasked with maintaining and/or managing the media processing device, benefit from having data indicative of, for example, a condition of certain components, performance of the indicia generation, consumption of supplies, and/or any other desired information.